


let's make forever (in this moment)

by yeoliverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1.4k of Soft, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, mentions of baekxing and suchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliverse/pseuds/yeoliverse
Summary: Evenings like these, sun down, stars gleaming, Earth quiet, has Kyungsoo feeling like he could stay like this forever.





	let's make forever (in this moment)

Saccharine soft kisses pepper his bare neck as Kyungsoo tilts his head back to give Chanyeol more access, the weight of his boyfriend’s hands tight on his hips ground him, reminding him that this is real. Chanyeol bites down, sucks and draws a long, breathy moan from Kyungsoo’s lips and Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol even closer, if possible. Another nip, this time on Kyungsoo’s left ear and he whimpers, a small, kitten-like mewl that has Chanyeol smiling against his neck, breathless, breathtaking and giggling. “I love the noises you make,” Chanyeol murmurs, his voice deep and raspy, completely wrecked himself. “I could listen to them on repeat in my head.”

“Less talking, more kissing,” Kyungsoo says, embarrassed, readjusting himself in Chanyeol’s lap and meeting his boyfriend in the middle for an off centre, messy kiss.

It’s hot in the truck. So hot that the windows are steamy and Kyungsoo feels dizzy, light headed. He trembles ever so slightly under Chanyeol’s fingers, those big, brilliant hands tracing patterns down his arms, his back and thighs, mouth never leaving his. Evenings like these, sun down, stars gleaming, Earth quiet, has Kyungsoo feeling like he could stay like this forever.

They had met on the first day of Music Theory. Kyungsoo had shown up five minutes late to class, his hair a mess from running, out of breath, tired and annoyed. Sitting down next to a tall, broad shouldered boy with goofy ears and a grin to match, Kyungsoo thought he _looked_ like he’d be a talker, and he had been right.

From that day on, Chanyeol was just _there_. A constant presence in Kyungsoo’s life. Whether it’d be music projects, late night study sessions at Chanyeol’s dorm, or lunch breaks between classes, their friendship had grown into something steady and real, of which Kyungsoo cherished deeply.

When Chanyeol’s roommate, Baekhyun, had expressed his nervousness to Chanyeol about an upcoming first date with Yixing, a boy a year older than him from his after-hours performance club, Chanyeol had suggested he and Kyungsoo both tag along as a fake couple on a date and hide in a booth to look out for Baekhyun in case anything went wrong.

The moon bright and brilliant, the night serene, Chanyeol had walked Kyungsoo home afterwards, eventually stopping in the hallway outside his dorm. Silent, carefully, Chanyeol had pulled Kyungsoo in close, his large hand resting on Kyungsoo’s narrow waist. He was hesitant and shy, a small smile playing around his lips and Chanyeol finally leaned in, his other hand resting gently on Kyungsoo’s cheek. He kissed him, slowly and sweetly, the beginning of a thousand more kisses, just as lovely and fond as the first.

Having three couples in the friendship group Kyungsoo had somehow found himself a part of, (Baekhyun and Yixing are inseparable, and Kyungsoo’s roommate, Jongdae finally introducing everyone to his new boyfriend, Student Government President Kim Junmyeon after being so secretive about it for nearly a month) having time alone is always a bit of an issue. 

Hence the frequent late-night visits in Chanyeol’s old red Ford F150 to the car park behind their local movie theatre. Although a bit shady, at least they get to spend time together, unaccompanied and without worrying someone else might walk in. It’s times like _these_ that Kyungsoo savours, Chanyeol all pliant and willing under his touch, exquisite.

“Earth to Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol chuckles, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hip softly with one hand, the other tapping Kyungsoo’s temple twice. “Don’t zone out on me now.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and smiles, feeling Chanyeol’s fingertips glide across his cheek and come to rest at the corner of his mouth. He tilts his head to the side and kisses them gently. Breath hitching, Chanyeol brings his hand up to Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling him down and licks into his mouth, tongue tracing his boyfriend’s teeth and Kyungsoo gasps, in heaven. He shifts in Chanyeol’s lap and the other _whines, please Kyungsoo, do that again,_ music to his ears and Kyungsoo obliges, grinding down filthily. Chanyeol whines again, jolts from the pleasure and grabs onto Kyungsoo’s thighs, keeping him there, desperate.

The back of Chanyeol’s old truck leaves barely any room to move and Chanyeol’s long legs stick out at awkward angles to make their position work. Hot and sticky from sweat, Kyungsoo finds it increasingly difficult to move, his limbs heavy with want and Chanyeol’s hands all over him. He goes to lift off his shirt and jabs Chanyeol in the chest with his elbow as he pulls it over his head.

“I’m so sorry Yeol-ah,” Kyungsoo says, his shirt pushed to the floor, completely forgotten about. He falls forward, into the other’s shoulder and kisses behind his ear affectionately as an apology. Chanyeol’s soft whimpers of pain evaporates into quiet moans of desire, his sensitivity set to max, bordering on overload and Kyungsoo has him right where he wants him.

He pulls back and looks at Chanyeol, all wrecked and messy-haired, eyes unfocused and needy. Kyungsoo’s heart swells, wanting to be closer, skin touching skin. Chanyeol begins to lift off his own shirt and shifts underneath Kyungsoo to give himself some space. His leg jerks, stiffening and Chanyeol cries out, pained and Kyungsoo wonders what on Earth he’s done to make such a horrible noise.

“Cramp...calf...” Chanyeol splutters, and Kyungsoo turns around to see Chanyeol’s leg stuck out in the air, resting atop the front passenger seat and he laughs quietly, turning back and leaning forward (albeit very carefully), bumping his forehead to Chanyeol’s.

“You idiot,” he sighs fondly, kissing Chanyeol’s nose and Chanyeol pouts in response, tense and afraid to move from the discomfort.

“I ruined the moment,” he says, looking away from Kyungsoo as if ashamed. Kyungsoo grabs hold of Chanyeol’s face with both his hands, moving Chanyeol back to face him so he can look his boyfriend in the eyes. The dull orange glow of the streetlamp outside casts a shadow through the window on the boy underneath his fingertips, his eyes big and bright looking up at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo swears he’s never seen anything more striking than his Park Chanyeol.

“Baby,” he whispers, his thumbs stroking the apples of Chanyeol’s cheeks. He knows what that word does to Chanyeol and Chanyeol almost _purrs_ , pain forgotten, lax under Kyungsoo’s hold and there’s so many things Kyungsoo wants to say to him, to _tell_ him, _you’re so beautiful, you’re mine, thank you for being you_. But strangely, in the back of this uncomfortable, timeworn truck the moment feels finally right. Those words he’s wanted to say since Chanyeol kissed him for the first time outside his dorm. Those words on the tip of his tongue whenever Chanyeol gives him his hoodie when he’s cold, when he lets Kyungsoo have the last takoyaki ball, when he holds Kyungsoo’s hands in his own and tells him everything’s going to be okay.

“Chanyeolie, I love you,” he confesses, his warm breath ghosting over Chanyeol’s skin and the boy beneath him shivers, trembles under Kyungsoo’s touch and he beams, brighter than the sun, the moon and the stars all rolled into one.

“I love you too, like, so much. Fuck, Kyungsoo. I think I’ve loved you since you since the first time I met you in class and I offered you my pen which you never gave back.”

“It’s in my bedside drawer,” Kyungsoo mumbles, self-conscious all of a sudden, small.

Chanyeol nods, knowingly and reassuring. “I saw it one night when staying over. It’s cute that you kept it, it’s cute you keep things that are meaningful to you. You’re cute.”

 _You’re meaningful to me_ , Kyungsoo thinks, _let me keep you_.

Kyungsoo huffs, “stop calling me cute,” but smiles anyway, leaning back and stretches as much as the truck will allow him to. He feels tired, and his limbs ache.

“Is Baekhyun home?” he asks, disappointed to see Chanyeol putting his shirt back on. He moves off Chanyeol’s lap and sits down beside him, finding his own in the footwell where it had fallen and pulls it over his head.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, shrugging. “But it’s late enough and he has an early class tomorrow so he’s probably asleep. Did you wanna stay at mine?”

Kyungsoo nods and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek before opening the back door to exit the backseat. The chill air on his face refreshes him, cools him down and makes him realise how tired he is, how heavy he feels. He slumps into the front seat of the truck and waits for Chanyeol to drive them back to his.

“Can I be the little spoon?” Chanyeol asks, turning on the engine and placing one hand on Kyungsoo’s knee, stroking lightly, comfortingly.

“As always,” Kyungsoo responds, positioning his hand over Chanyeol’s, adoring the size difference.

He smiles to himself, content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one night so i apologise  
> thank you so much to queen bree for being my beta and making it readable  
> twitter: [@softpcy](https://twitter.com/softpcy)


End file.
